1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk processing cassette for processing of hard rigid memory disks, and more particularly, pertains to a disk cassette with geometrically configured upper and lower teeth, upper and lower wash ports, rounded edge members, deep arched ends, reinforced horizontal supports, and extremely smooth surfaces for carrying a plurality of aligned disks for processing, including on-center, centrifugal, both immersion and in-line one-disk-at-a-time processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art disk cassettes have been heavy, bulky, and expensive; and, did not provide for sufficient open areas for efficient processing of disks or rapid cassette drying features. Prior art cassettes are not prone to maintaining structural integrity due to structural limitations; and, often distort or flex in physical geometrical shape to the point of structural breakdown, as well as breakage or bowing distortion of the disk and its carried circuitry. Sheer physical weight and bulk in prior art cassettes, as well as blunt unsmooth exterior teeth edges or limited access end portions, did not allow for sufficient or proper processing of wash fluids to penetrate the interior cavities of the cassette in an efficient, sufficient, and expedient manner. After processing, delays often occur due to long liquid process wash evacuation times which are hampered by irregular cassette surfaces, squared non-rounded edges, and the use of porous fibered plastic cassette materials to provide for drip drying, of the cassette surfaces.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a disk processing cassette for processing of hard rigid memory disks, or the like, which includes opposing ends with deep and wide open areas; providing for maximum open surface areas for process solution spraying; and providing upper and lower process spray ports between upper and lower reinforced geometrically shaped dividers for maximum interior exposure to process spray solutions. Fast and efficient drying is provided by incorporating the use of poly-butylene-terephthalate (PBT) of like material, with extremely smooth surfaces, rounded member edges, radiused vertex slots, filled and smooth corners, and ramped surfaces and lower recess areas promoting rapid drainage and drying. The cassette provides for on-center processing of disks in automated integrated circuit processing equipment, and includes vertical robotic strengthening bars. The disk processing cassette can be made from PBT or other like material, and can be accepted by present day robotic disk automated machines.